


Salem Center Academy 07 - Matinee

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against her better judgment, Illyana accepts a romantic overture from Sergei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 07 - Matinee

Scene: The gymnasium at the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

Fabio Medina and Christopher Muse are attempting to use sets of barbells from the free weights. Currently, Fabio is reclined on the bench, clearly struggling under a set of weights that are far too heavy for him. Christopher is watching with amusement. Sisters Irma and Phoebe Frost, and Eva Bell, are watching them, giggling. Professor Illyana Rasputin and David Bond enter the gym, wearing workout clothing. Illyana sighs with exasperation and walks over to where Fabio is straining with the barbell. 

Illyana: Boys, if you want to put on a show for the ladies, do us all a favor. Don't do it in the gym. 

She hefts the barbell out of Fabio's hands as if it weighed nothing.

Illyana: Especially not with the free weights. The last thing we need is someone ripping their arm out of their socket.

She returns the barbell to the stand. 

Christopher: Whoa. 

Illyana: Okay, students, listen up. Looks like we need to set a few ground rules about use of the gym equipment. What are the rules for?

All the students in unison: Safety. 

Illyana: Okay. Rule one. For weight training, always have a partner. Make sure you have a spotter who can check your form and assist you in case you get into trouble. [to Christopher] The spotter is not someone who watches you and laughs. Rule two: if you can't do the motion slowly, and in complete control, you're using too much weight. The gym is to help us build strength and conditioning. It's not here for you to rupture yourselves. Rule three: keep a towel with you, and wipe down the seats and the weights when you're done. If you're using free weights, return them to the rack when you're finished. If you're using the mats or the exercise ball, make sure they're rolled up and put away afterwards. Is everyone clear on the rules?

All the students in unison: Yes, professor. 

Illyana: Working out in the gym is optional. It's not a required part of your training. You're welcome to use this equipment at any time. But - if you want to use the equipment, make sure you're using it the right way. David and I are going to give you a quick demonstration on each of the machines, so you know what the exercise is, and how to do it correctly. David and I will take turns spotting each other, and pay attention to what the spotter does, as well as the person doing the exercise. Good spotting is good safety.

The class is interrupted by an unfamiliar sound - a telephone ringing.

Illyana: What is that?

David [grinning]: Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. We have a phone, boss.

Illyana: We do? When did that happen?

Christopher: So, who's calling us?

Eva: Let's find out! 

Eva bounds out of the gym and goes into the lobby, where the antique dial phone sits on the wooden sideboard. She picks up the receiver. 

Eva: Salem Center Academy, Eva Bell speaking. . . . who? Oh! Yes! One moment, please.

She sets the receiver down and calls out in an impossibly loud voice.

Eva: Professor! Phone for you!

Illyana walks out into the lobby. 

Illyana [bewildered]: Someone's asking for me?

Eva [handing her the receiver]: He says his name is Sergei Philinov?

Illyana [her face brightening in a wide and uncharacteristic smile]: Oh! Thanks, Eva. 

Illyana takes the phone. Eva stands back a discreet distance, watching Illyana just out of her line of sight.

Illyana: Sergei? Hi. . . . [laughing] No, that's Eva, she's one of my students. Yes. Yes, we're still planning to come into town this afternoon, and I'll stop by, if that's still okay . . . you did? That's wonderful. I don't know how to thank you. . . . we'll probably come down right around lunchtime. . . . I promised the students they could go to the movies, and I was planning to meet them at Nina's afterwards. That would be great. Okay, Sergei. I'll see you then. Dosvidanya.

Illyana hangs up the phone, then turns around to see Eva grinning at her. 

Illyana: You shouldn't listen to other people's phone calls. 

Eva [still grinning]: If you want to have private phone calls, then maybe you should use the phone in your office. 

Illyana: Point taken. [pause] You have some other comment to make?

Eva: Yeah. I like to hear you laugh, professor. [deciding to push the boundaries a little] This Sergei must be pretty special to make you act like that. 

Illyana: Don't go there, Ms. Bell. Unless you want to run 10 laps a day to the hilltop for a month. 

Illyana's growl is softened by the smile still plastered on her face. Eva returns the smile warmly.

Eva: No, ma'am, I don't. Back to class?

Illyana [nodding]: Back to class.

Some time later, the battered white passenger van belonging to Illyana and her students pulls into the parking garage next to the city center. The students are all dressed casually, except for the cuckoos, who seem partial to their school uniforms. They are laughing, happy and for the moment, carefree. Illyana is wearing a light white summer dress with a open sweater jacket.

Illyana: All right, everyone. Enjoy yourselves this afternoon. We'll meet at Nina's in three hours, all right? Irma, Phoebe, you're the shepherds. Don't let anyone wander off. 

Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Yes, professor. 

Eva [laughing]: We can behave, professor, honest. 

Illyana: You'd better. And that means all of you. 

Christopher [protesting]: Why are you looking at ME?

Illyana: Do you guys know what you want to see yet?

Eva: The boys want to see anything with guns or explosions or fistfights. 

Fabio: Or ray guns and spaceships.

Illyana: Oh, really. And what do you girls want to see?

Eva: Anything with naked boys, of course. 

Illyana shakes her head, grinning. 

Illyana: All right. Whatever you see, have fun. 

With a chorus of goodbyes, Eva, Fabio, Christopher and the cuckoos stroll of in the direction of the movie pavilion. As they walk away, the girls let out an improvised war whoop.

Eva, Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Cuckoos together! Cuckoos forever!

Illyana watches them go, a wistful smile on her face. She sees David still standing there and she frowns in puzzlement. 

Illyana: You're not going with them?

David: I have a couple of errands of my own I need to run, boss. Starting at the hardware store.

Illyana [groaning in dismay]: What, again? Don't we have enough supplies yet?

David: Almost done, I promise.

Illyana: David, this is the closest thing to free time you're going to have all week. Please don't spend it on school errands. 

David: Oh, it's not all school stuff, boss, I promise. [he grins at her] I have a couple of . . . extracurricular activities of my own to see to. And I promise, I'll behave myself. See you at Nina's later?

Illyana: Promise me you're going to do something fun for yourself this afternoon?

David [hand on his heart]: I promise. Let the cuckoos pick my brain if I lie.

Illyana [satisfied]: Okay then. See you later. 

Illyana heads up the street, in the direction of Sergei's office, feeling at ease in a way she hasn't in months. The warm spring afternoon is postcard perfect weather, and Illyana revels in it, also feeling great anticipation for her own personal errand. Sergei meets her about halfway up the street. He takes her hands in his, and clearly wants to kiss her cheek in greeting, but is worried this might overstep some boundaries. Against her own judgment, Illyana leans in, inviting his greeting, and she returns it warmly. 

Sergei: It's good to see you, Illyana. 

Illyana: You too, Sergei. Thank you so much for meeting me. 

Sergei: The pleasure's mine. 

Illyana: So, where are we headed? 

Sergei: The office we're going to is about five blocks up - if you don't mind walking, that is. 

Illyana: I don't mind at all. It's a beautiful day.

Sergei: That it is. 

They start to walk up the street at a decidedly leisurely pace.

Sergei: So, how are things going at the school?

Illyana: Well, it's taken us a while, but we're finally getting around to holding regular classes. For a while there, all our time was spent putting up wallpaper and replacing fixtures. 

Sergei: And all your students helped? [frowning in puzzlement] Forgive me, I thought they were, ahh, "gifted"?

Illyana: They are gifted. In our case, that's not a euphemism for "disabled".

Sergei: Illyana, sorry, I didn't mean - 

Illyana: It's all right, Sergei. It's an honest enough mistake to make. [smiling] Actually, you can meet my students later, if you like. I'm collecting them all at Nina's, after they go to the movies.

Sergei: And two of these students are the ones you want to adopt?

Illyana [nodding]: Two teenage girls. Sisters. They were triplets, now - [sighing heavily] now I guess they're just twins. 

Sergei: I would like very much to meet them. If that's not an imposition. 

Illyana: Not at all. So, who are we meeting today?

Sergei: Jennifer Adams, she's a caseworker with the DHS.

Illyana: DHS?

Sergei: Department of Human Services. Although today, she's not assisting in an official capacity. This is more of an informal consultation. If you decide you really want to go through with the adoption process, Jennifer can direct you to the appropriate orientation programs. 

Illyana: You have to take a class in order to adopt a child?

Sergei: Well, your situation is a little different than most. The children you want to adopt are not currently in foster care, and they're considerably older than most adoptees. I gather it normally takes about four months to go through the adoption process in this state. But since you want to adopt teenagers who are already in your care, I'm hoping that means there might be fewer hoops to jump through.

Illyana: I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. 

Sergei: It really is my pleasure. 

Illyana: It's not the sort of thing anyone asks their realtor for help with.

Sergei: You're new in town. I get that. And I'm only too happy to help. [grinning shyly] The night after we met, I had dinner with my dad. I told him I met this really remarkable woman. A schoolteacher. And Russian. 

Illyana: And what did he say to that?

Sergei: He said, "What's wrong with you, boy? Why the hell didn't you ask her to marry you?"

Illyana [laughing]: Well, that was fast.

Sergei: My father doesn't believe in wasting time.

Illyana: And does the son follow in his father's footsteps?

Sergei: The son . . . would like to be sure the lady is interested first. 

Illyana gives him her warmest smile. 

Illyana: She could be. 

Some time later, Illyana's students are gathered inside Nina's, sitting at a large table together, animatedly discussing the movie they've just seen. Their attempts to relax are being interrupted by a couple of young men a few booths down, who are clearly bullying another boy. Irma frowns in disapproval. 

Irma: What jerks. 

Phoebe: They're not planning to stop. 

Irma: No, they're not. 

She gets up from the table. 

Christopher: Irma, what are you doing?

Irma: It's okay, Christopher. 

She walks over to the other booth. 

Irma: Hey, guys, my friends and I are trying to enjoy ourselves, and you're ruining it for everybody. 

First bully: What's it to you, bitch? 

Irma [reaching out with her telepathic powers]: Look, if you can manage to behave yourselves, you're welcome to stay. If you can't, then take it somewhere else. Your Neanderthal bullshit isn't welcome in here. 

The two boys glare at her with heavy lidded eyes, but Irma's telepathic compulsion is stronger than they can resist. After a moment, they shrug, and stalk angrily out of the malt shop. Irma looks down at the younger boy. 

Irma: You okay?

Doug: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. 

Irma: My name's Irma. What's yours?

Doug: Doug. Doug Ramsey. 

Irma: I'm pleased to meet you, Doug. I'm guessing those boys weren't any friends of yours.

Doug [shrugging uncomfortably]: They're just a couple of townies. They like to pick on people. 

Irma: Yeah, well, I don't like people who pick on other people. 

She holds out her hand in greeting, and after a moment's hesitation, Doug takes it. 

Irma: My friends and I are sitting right over there. Would you like to join us?

Doug: Well, uhh, I - 

Irma: I promise, we're much nicer than those two slugs. Come on, join us, Doug. You can meet my sisters. And my classmates.

Doug [regarding her school uniform]: Are you guys from a Catholic school?

Irma [laughing]: We're students from the Salem Center Academy. 

Doug: Where's that?

Irma: We just moved into the Baker estate on Rosewood Lane. 

Doug: The old hotel at the top of the hill?

Irma: That's the one. It's a school now. Come on, Doug. Spend some time with nice people. You'll have a much better time with us, I promise. 

Bemused, Doug allows Irma to take him by the hand, and lead him to the table where her classmates are sitting. 

Irma: Hey, guys, this is Doug Ramsey. Doug, these are my classmates. This is my sister Phoebe - 

Phoebe [instantly interested in the attractive young man]: Hi.

Irma: - and this is my sister Eva - 

Eva: G'day!

Irma: - she's our resident Ozzie, in case you couldn't tell - and this is Fabio, and this is Christopher.

Christopher: Hey, man. 

Fabio: Have a seat. [to Eva] "Sister"?

Eva [brightly]: I was promoted to third cuckoo last night. 

Fabio: Really. 

Doug takes a seat at the table with them, bemused but not displeased to be taken into a much more friendly group of teenagers. Phoebe smiles at him, and he shyly smiles back. 

Irma: So, Doug, my classmates and I are all new to the area. What do kids do for fun here in Salem Center?

It is a short time later, and Illyana and Sergei have arrived at Nina's from the DHS office. Instead of sitting inside, they decide to sit at one of the outdoor cafe tables. 

Sergei: Is your head still spinning?

Illyana: A little bit. 

Sergei: It's a daunting prospect. I have nothing but admiration for you, Illyana, for wanting to do this. It's quite a sacrifice. 

Illyana: Not to me. But I do feel a bit - breathless. 

Sergei: So, do the girls know about what you're planning?

Illyana: No, they don't, and please don't let it slip. I want to discuss it with them, when the time is right. And I'm still not sure how to even begin.

Sergei: From what you've told me, I think they would be delighted. You may find it easier to tell them than you think. 

Illyana: I hope so. [she picks up the menu] Sergei, would you mind if we had a proper lunch? It just occurs to me, I haven't had anything since breakfast. 

Sergei: Good grief, Illyana. It's past three. You must be starving. 

Illyana [laughing]: Yeah, I just realized. Do you mind?

Sergei: Not at all. So, what looks good?

Inside the cafe, Eva looks out the window and sees lIlyana laughing and smiling with the handsome young man. 

Eva: Oh, my God . . . 

Irma: What is it? 

Eva: Look!

Phoebe: Who's that with the professor?

Eva: He's hot, whoever he is. 

Irma [to Doug]: Doug, that woman sitting at the table over there is our teacher.

Doug: Seriously? 

Christopher: Is it just me, or does she have the hots for this guy?

Fabio: Who is he?

Eva: That must be Sergei! He's the one who telephoned the school this morning. 

Phoebe: He's cute. 

Eva: She looks like she likes him. 

Irma and Phoebe clasp hands for a moment, concentrating. 

Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Oooh . . . she reeeeeally likes him!

Eva [alarmed]: Guys, stop that right now!

Phoebe: What?

Eva: If the professor even THINKS you've been reading her mind, she'll make us do combat training every day for a MONTH!

Irma: She wouldn't do that . . . 

Eva: Guys, I mean it! Get out of her head! NOW!

Phoebe: But I wanna see . . . 

Eva: Phoebe, I'm serious. Just stop.

Doug: Combat training? What kinda school do you guys go to?

Irma: That will take a little explaining. 

Doug: And you guys read minds?

Irma: Well . . . yeah. Not all of us. Just me and my sister Phoebe. 

Doug: You mean, you can 'hear' what people are thinking? 

Phoebe: Pretty much.

Doug [instantly self-conscious]: Does . . . that mean you can hear what I'M thinking?

Phoebe [smiling sweetly]: Relax, Doug. We don't go digging around in other people's heads.

Fabio: Don't worry, man. The cuckoos won't read you, unless you want them to. 

Doug: Cuckoos?

Phoebe: Me, and Irma, and Eva, we're cuckoos. 

Irma: We're THE cuckoos. 

Christopher: Well, I want to know what they're thinking, so spill, cuckoo birds.

Irma: Right now they're thinking about lunch. You can tell that because they're both holding menus and pointing at them. 

Christopher: Come on, Perma Frost - 

Irma: Call me that again, Chrisduffer, and I'll do a brainwash and make you think you're a pot bellied pig. I'll put a leash on you and take you for walkies to the hilltop every morning - on all fours. 

Christopher: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Sheesh.

Doug: Seriously. You guys read minds. 

Phoebe: Please don't be freaked out. We're nice, we promise. 

David Bond comes up to the table. 

David: Hey, guys.

Eva: Hey yourself, stranger. Where have you been hiding?

David: The boss told me to go play, so I did. 

Eva: Is she cute?

David: Very.

Eva: What? You mean you have a girlfriend already?

David: What do you mean, already?

Christopher: She means, "good on ya, mate". 

Eva: We've been here barely three weeks, and you have a girlfriend?

David [grinning]: Well . . . not yet. But I like her.

Irma: David, let you introduce you to Doug Ramsey. Doug, this is David Bond. He's our classmate, too.

David [holding out his hand]: Hey, Doug. Pleased to meet you. 

Doug: You're a student, too? Aren't you a little, uhh, old?

David [grinning]: Nahh. In the game of life, we're all students every day. So, who's that with the prof?

Eva: That is Sergei Philinov.

David: Gesundheit.

Fabio: The professor really seems to like him. 

David: Yeah, I noticed. They didn't spot me, and I kinda thought they were really enjoying being alone together, so I came in here instead. Wow. The professor smiles?!

Eva: I know, right? Isn't it great?

David [shaking his head in bemusement]: All right, it looks like this show is gonna go on for a while, so I guess I'll grab a bite. You guys want something? 

Irma: Yeah, looks like we're having lunch out today. 

Phoebe: Doug, would you like to stay and have lunch with us?

Doug: Sure, if you guys don't mind. 

Fabio: It's fine by us, man. 

David: Okay, let me grab a menu and we'll see what's good here.

Phoebe [sighing]: She looks so happy.

Doug: Uhh, you guys aren't gonna get in trouble for spying on your teacher or anything, are you?

Eva: She's sitting at an outdoor patio in a cafe in the middle of town. You can't get more public than that.

Christopher: Damn, I wish I had a camera. 

Doug: I've got one on my smartphone.

Christopher: Do you? May I?

Irma: Christopher Muse, don't you dare.

Christopher: Aww, come on, Irma - 

Irma: I mean it, Christopher. 

Doug: Don't any of you guys have smartphones?

Phoebe: We're not allowed to use them at the school.

Doug: Seriously? 

Phoebe: We're completely off the grid. No laptops, no cell phones, no PDAs - 

Doug: You guys must belong to some kind of religious cult, right?

Irma [firmly]: No. No, we don't, Doug. We may not be normal -

Phoebe: There is no normal. 

Irma: But we're not cultists.

Doug: Then why the ban on electronics?

David [returning to the table]: Well, because mostly - I tend to fry 'em. Here, guys, grab a menu - [hands the menus around] - Harry will have a waitress stop by to take our order. 

Irma: Harry?

David: Day shift manager. He's over there, at the bar. 

Doug [to David]: You "fry" electronics?

David [pointing]: That your phone?

Doug: Yeah - what the hell? It just switched off.

David: That was me. 

Doug: No way. 

David: Don't worry, it's not broken. 

He points at the phone and it lights up again. 

David: There, I just turned it back on for you. You're welcome.

Phoebe: David, I think Doug is moving us into weird territory. 

David: Yeah, yeah. You're right, Phoebe. Sorry, Doug. Let's worry about lunch instead. [picking up the menu] What looks good?

Outside on the patio, Illyana and Sergei are finishing their lunch.

Illyana: This was wonderful. I have got to stop skipping meals. 

Sergei: I don't know, if I eat here too often, I'll need to start. 

Illyana: Thank you, Sergei - for today. For everything. I've really enjoyed this. I - wasn't expecting that. 

Sergei: You weren't expecting to enjoy yourself?

Illyana [smiling warmly at him]: Well - not like this. 

Sergei: Illyana, I hope this won't seem too forward, but I would love to see you again. 

Illyana: I think - I'd like that. 

Sergei: Maybe we could go on a proper date, now that I've exhausted every excuse I can think of to assist you professionally.

Illyana [laughing]: Oh, God, Sergei. Don't say it like that. I am so grateful to you - but the biggest way you've helped me is just to listen to me babble. 

Sergei: Nothing wrong with that. 

Illyana: I love my students. They're as dear to me as if they were my own children. But I always have to step back and be in "teacher mode" with them - but with you - this is first time in weeks I felt I could just be myself. Sometimes - I just want to be an adult and talk to another adult - about - well, anything, really. 

Sergei: Well, I was rather hoping it was more than just a sympathetic ear you'd need. 

After hesitating a moment, he leans over and kisses Illyana on the lips. She returns his kiss willingly. 

Illyana: So, the son does take after the father, then.

Sergei: I guess he does. 

Illyana: I'd like very much to meet your father.

Sergei: I would be delighted to introduce you.

They share another kiss. Inside the malt shop, the cuckoos are in near meltdown.

Eva: Oh, my God! Guys! Guys! Do you SEE that? 

Irma: She's KISSING him! In PUBLIC!

Christopher: Wow. She IS a real person. 

Irma: She always was, you dope. 

Christopher: Coulda fooled me.

Doug's phone buzzes and he looks at it with a moue of annoyance.

Doug: Guys, so sorry, I have to go. 

Phoebe [crestfallen]: Do you?

Doug: Family needs me. Look - it was, uhh, really nice to meet you. All of you. 

Phoebe: Maybe we can see you again?

Doug [smiling shyly]: I think I'd like that. You guys may not be normal, but you're certainly not dull. 

Phoebe: Just remember, Doug, there is no normal. 

Irma: We promise, we're not going to vanish. We're going to try to come into town every Saturday afternoon - as long as our, uhh, schoolwork doesn't intrude. 

Doug: Great. Then maybe I'll see you guys around here some time?

Phoebe: We'll be looking for you. 

Doug [his smile broadening into a wide grin]: Good. 

Fabio: See ya, Doug. 

Christopher: Catch you next time. 

Doug: Thanks, guys. [to Irma] And thank you - for what you did today. I don't know how you did it, but - I appreciate it. 

Irma [smiling]: Any time, Doug. I hope we will see you again?

Doug: I hope so too. 

As Doug leaves, Christopher turns to his classmates.

Christopher: Uh-oh, guys, I think we've been spotted.

[out on the patio]

Sergei: Illyana, those wouldn't happen to be your students, by any chance?

Illyana: Where?

Sergei: Just inside the cafe. The group of young people making fish faces at us in the glass. 

Illyana turns slightly in her chair so she can see into the cafe. 

Illyana [groaning]: Yes, that would be them. Have they been watching us long?

Sergei: I'm guessing they've been watching us long enough. 

Illyana suppresses a moue of irritation with some effort. 

Sergei: Well, you did tell them to meet you here, yes?

Illyana: I somehow thought they might actually - no, forget it. Never mind. 

Sergei: I hope you'll still introduce me? - Or is perhaps now not a good time? [pause] Illyana, I just saw your whole face go behind a cloud. 

Illyana: Yes. I'm sorry, Sergei. I should go. 

Abruptly, she stands up to leave. Sergei does likewise. 

Sergei: May I call you?

Illyana [making an effort to recover herself]: Yes. Yes, I would like that, Sergei. Please pardon me. It's just - 

Sergei: You want to set a good example in front of your students. I get it. And I completely respect that.

Illyana [sighing with relief]: Thank you. 

Sergei: All right, then, I'll leave you to tend to your charges. But I meant what I said. If there's anything I can do to help you - 

Illyana [in all sincerity]: You are going to be the first person I ask. [managing a warm smile] Thank you again - for today. 

Sergei: My pleasure. 

Illyana: Early evenings are best. For calling, that is. 

Sergei [smiling broadly]: I'll remember. Have a good night, Illyana. 

Illyana: You too, Sergei. 

Sergei takes his leave. Illyana enters the cafe to where her students are gathered. 

David: Hey, boss. We just ordered lunch. I know you just ate, but would you like to join us?

Eva [scooting over to make room]: Please sit with us, professor. 

After a moment's hesitation, Illyana sits down.

David: Boss, I'm guessing you'd rather not talk about what just happened.

Illyana [icily]: That would be a very good guess.

David: I just want to say one thing. You're allowed to have a private life. And if you don't want to discuss that life in front of us, that's totally cool and we will respect that. 

Illyana looks around the table at the faces of her students. They are all nodding in solemn agreement.

David: So if it will make you more comfortable, we'll talk about movie reviews instead. Does that sound okay? 

After a moment, Illyana composes herself and manages a smile. 

Illyana: Yes. That sounds great. Thank you, David. 

The tension dissolves, and the students begin to discuss excitedly the movie they've just seen. In a short amount of time, they are all laughing and joking and just enjoying being with each other. As the students tuck into their meals, they do not notice a man going out by the side entrance. He ducks around a corner behind the disposal bins and pulls out a cell phone. 

Unidentified man: Let me talk to Commander Harris, please. . . . Commander? I've found your terrorists. They're in Salem Center. Right now? They're sitting in some crummy little cafe called Nina's, eating dinner. As if they were respectable citizens. No sir, I won't lose them. They've got to be holed up somewhere nearby. Give me another day, and I can lead you right to their hidey-hole . . . and then you can finish the job. . . . Very well. Good night, sir. 

The man hangs up his phone, a look of grim satisfaction on his face.


End file.
